


Cinnamon/Awkward

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [55]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot Creativity 4.11.2018





	Cinnamon/Awkward

It was Sunday morning and the small attic smelled of cinnamon and baked bread, which was nice, fitting in a way. However the smell of cinnamon and bread was only ever welcomed if you were actually expected to have some. Martin wasn't sure which of the students was making cinnamon rolls or whatnot, but he was 95% certain they weren't meant for sharing with him. Sure, students did sometimes do nice things for him as well, but he didn't see any reason why they could be this nice to him on this particular Sunday morning. Nothing spectacularly bad had happened to him recently, to the best of their knowledge at least and it wasn't Christmas or his birthday or any other big holiday. He didn't think.

Martin spent fifteen minutes contemplating the cinnamon rolls and whether he'd look desperate and obvious standing in the kitchen area with his coffee while they got ready. They smelled about ready. Eventually he decided he was desperate enough to give it a go.

He snuck down the stairs, but never made it to the kitchen area, because he could see the two young students making out on the kitchen table from where the staircase reached the lower floor. When the timer went off Martin contemplated, for the briefest moments, a cinnamon roll rescue mission, but as the guy he had never saw started undressing... May, was she? Martin decided he wasn't quite that desperate for cinnamon rolls after all and practically ran upstairs. 

Soon the flat was filled with the smell of burning and cinnamon. The two students didn't seem to notice until the smoke alarm eventually went off. And the sprinklers. 


End file.
